


求生

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 这篇真是写得非常失败哈哈哈，写完都没有发，因为完全不知所云。我果然一写Maskai就完蛋（





	求生

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇真是写得非常失败哈哈哈，写完都没有发，因为完全不知所云。我果然一写Maskai就完蛋（

风雅海人是个每刻都想着怎么去死的怪人。第一次遇到他时，我正在想着怎么去死的路上。

几日前的平安夜，我刚从Master家里辞职。在这个空街上挂满缤纷的节日彩灯、白雪中飘着甜淡的肉桂香气的安稳幸福的夜里，我把神威乐步那辆叮当作响的手动档高龄车油门踩到底，十分钟将行李一股脑堆到这个愿意暂时收留我的vocaloid老友家，之后瞎扯了个谎从他的五颜六色满是直男审美的装饰品的圣诞轰趴中逃出来，一个人跑到空荡荡的桥上吹风，顺便认真考虑一下怎么去不麻烦地死。

我喜欢这座桥，绵长地跨过冰封的江面，将这个古老的小城划分为新老两爿，像是两张不同的脸，生长在同一个肩膀上，日复一日静静地对望。

如果是夏天，我可能会认真考虑从这里跳下去，那样没入柔软的河水里，至少不会很痛。但不过现在是江面冰封的寒冬，摔下去一定死相难看，形如碾烂了的红莓馅饼。

思索中，我已漫步到桥中，然后——英勇地救下一个立刻就要跳桥成饼的。

“非常谢谢，我只是去圣诞集市喝了一杯，顺便考虑怎么去不麻烦地死，结果没想到喝多了，差点成了蓝莓馅饼，非常对不起。”

当我冲过去一把钳住蓝围巾把那跨坐在栏杆上的人形大力揪回来后，这个明显是Kaito的蓝发vocaloid总算酒醒了一半，跟我气喘吁吁坐在地上，用他好看归好看但说不出哪里奇怪的眼睛抱歉地看着我笑，一边用双手使劲松着脖子上被我拽成死结的围巾。

比起他也想去死一事，我其实更关心他的遣词造句——在盗我版吗，一定是在盗我版吧！问题是……我不想跟这个怪胎同步率这么高啊啊！

“那个……”当我的思路狂飙在奇怪的方向上时，他总算小心翼翼打断了我：“你会开车吗？”

话题跳得也太快了！

“只要你敢坐。”我揉着差点脱臼的手腕，面无表情站起。

“哦,”他长吁一口气，一只手在口袋里掏掏掏，掏出来一串钥匙扔过来：“可否再麻烦下？我才想起，我好像是开着我的ice blade出来的，然而现在……酒驾会被吊销执照的，所以……”

一刻钟后，我面色阴沉地开着今天第二辆手动档高龄车——他那辆有着“Ice blade”怪名字的上古座骑，不断说服着自己“不光火要冷静帮人帮到底”，给他当活体GPS加倒贴优步司机。

“原来你是VY2，你们人设太千变万化了，原谅我来欧洲后也没怎么联络同类，完全没认出来。”

他彻底复活了，在副驾驶挥着爪子，一刻不闲着开启了话痨模式。

“真抱歉啊让你困扰了，但请放心，你们Kaito聚在一起组成蓝色海……泥石流时我也完全认不出来你。”

他被我弄得跺脚直笑，然后爪子竟直接伸过来揉我的头：

“干嘛嘴那么坏！明明……”突然凑过来好奇地近看我：“……可以性子可爱一点靠脸吃饭的。话说你好像真的蛮漂亮耶，谁设计的你？居然是一黄一绿异色眼睛，再配红色头发，像——”

我皱眉小躲了他一下，骄傲地没有接话，我知道他要说像小猫，我Master以前也是这么夸我的，我早习惯了。

“——像红绿灯。”

我判断错了，我早应该料到他那张嘴里吐不出象牙来。

烦躁得无处发泄，我用最后的耐心在打转向到市政厅前空旷的中心大街，然后一脚油门让车撒丫子蹿出去，把他吓得夸张地啊啊啊直叫。

“你慢点！早知道你这么胡来，不如我自己酒驾！”

“你不是本来就跑出来想死吗？”

“我不敢在那里死啊我又不是我Mas！”

“什么！你Mas干了啥！”

“他……夏天时自杀了啊，就从刚才那个地方跳下去的！”

我反射性地突然一个刹车，他又嗷地一声脑袋差点亲密接触挡风玻璃。

“可以问……为什么吗？”我降速直行，心跳却不舒服地加快，像被人捏了一把。

“他……大概是在求生吧。”他惊魂未定地摸索了半天安全带扣，倒回座椅里呆望着前方答。

“求生？”

“嗯，你看，外界把他的心理踏烂了，让他抑郁；可他又不愿攻击外界，于是他去攻击自己。所以在他头脑彻底被他心理击溃那之前……他自杀了。他自杀，表面是他抛弃世界，实则是世界抛弃他；表面是在求死，实则是在求生呢。”

我在一个红灯之前缓缓停住等待。我承认，刚才他说的一大堆圈圈套圈圈我基本没听懂。

“那你……为什么要想死，跟Master有关吗？”总算想起来还有一句我懂的可问。

“啊？”他拽着头发：“大概吧，但更多的是，我觉得死也没有什么可怕的。如果我死了，可以渡过那条存在之河，到达另一端的彼岸的话，或者我死之前，告诉我一切存在的答案的话，我想死。”

好吧我不该问那句话，现在他讲的鬼东西我彻底听不懂了。

“你真的不是被埋没的哲人吗？”最后我只能如此调侃他。

“哈，没有。那么你呢，为什么也圣诞夜一个人出来？”

“我辞职了啊。”

“喔？”

“Master结婚之后就变成了一个我不认识的人，跟那时候的少年完全不一样了，也自然没我什么存在的必要了吧，不如主动离开算了。”

“对不起……”他小声地道歉，然后转过来，无比认真：“既然你说我是被埋没的哲人，那我告诉你你是什么吧。”

“嗯？”我意外。

“——被舍弃的童真。”

绿灯亮了，空荡荡的十字路口唯一一辆在等的车丝毫没动。车内，我正拽着他的围巾，彻底没了刚才客气，直接上直拳揍。

 

我车开到他家时已晚，站在门口被他盛情邀请留宿的同时，被突然响起的电话铃声吓了一跳，心跳加速地摸出接起来，发现是寻找失踪人口的神威乐步。我内心迅速地比较了一下他跟乐步的住宿条件交通情况以及身高体重三围后……选择了脸帅的那个。

他家——或者说是他那独身Master为他留下的宅子——是个带着小花园的三层欧式小楼，依山而建，红瓦白墙，风格看上去有些年头。走进之后，里面的陈列更仿佛如老一辈欧洲人居住过一般，门口的蔷薇木雕花矮橱上摆一束插在水晶花瓶里的鲜玫瑰，幽深的走廊尽头隐隐两支黄铜烛台旁边是一道狭窄的木质楼梯。海人引我循楼梯向上，说，虽然他Master是东方人，但生前就喜欢收集这种西欧古董。

虽然房子有三层，海人的卧室却在最高层的阁楼上，布置得非常现代，如同任何一个二十出头的年轻人，仿佛偏要跟Master的古雅拧着来。

我拘谨地听海人安排沐浴更衣，为了节省暖气，就直接睡在他的卧室里。他的床是尴尬的一人半，他非常抱歉地将被子大半塞给我，细心地掖好被角，再过来跟我并排挤在一起。

临关灯前接到乐步发的消息，我扫了一眼，大概是“在外小心”之类，随手回了个“知道了”，便将手机扔到一边。

枕侧，海人大概怕我尴尬，已经背过身去在装睡了。我关了灯让自己陷进床里，很快被他的温度和气息包围。他的被子和衣服有一种特有的亲和而温柔的香味，我不算讨厌。

可能是我太认床，虽然海人待客周到，竭力把一切都打理得很好，但我却失眠了。

虽然大半都是因为首次离开Master之故，但我不得不注意到，面前这个海人似乎也跟他已故的Master很有故事，而且竟然跟我一样每天想着去死。但……不知为何，他一直给我感觉说不出的怪。

待感觉他睡熟后，我蹑手蹑脚从床上滑了下来。

强烈的好奇心给我难以名状的胆，我想对这个人一探究竟。

我光脚摸出卧室，摸了手机做手电，一个房间一个房间地看。

三楼除了海人卧室，其余两个房间都是仓库，堆满了各类半旧的古董收藏；一楼是铺着地毯的客厅和直通花园的厨房。在客厅的座钟旁一小张海人跟一个男人在明亮的海滩阳光下的合影里，我终于发现海人的眼睛哪里不对了：他也是异瞳，一只眼睛是Kaito标志性的海蓝，但另一只，却是黑的。至于旁边那个微笑着很儒雅的东方男人，想必就是他Master了。

我转身上了二楼，一边是个很大的书房，有整面墙那么多的书和CD，另一边是卧室，拉着厚厚的窗帘，有一股久无人住的幽闭的气息。

应该是他Master生前起居的地方。虽许久不通风了，却无论哪里都干净得出奇，地板上摆得方方正正，书本都以强迫症的方式码齐，没有一件多余的杂物，桌面上就连一丝纤维都没有。在一个很漂亮的八音盒旁边，我终于发现了点特别的东西：一个红色封面的日记本。

我有一种直觉，那里有秘密。

我屏住呼吸，伸出手去试图翻开本子，无意中瞥到本子旁边的八音盒，上面居然嵌着一小张他Master的遗像，在微弱的光线中那眼神意味不明地看着我，甚至带了丝若有若无的笑容。

手机突然一震，我惊恐万分差不点扔本子逃。慌忙查看时，发现我竟——错摸了海人手机。

刚才那一下是消息提醒。我不抱希望地划了一下屏幕，发现……竟悄然解锁了。

他没有设置锁屏密码。

真是个怪人啊。我收了手，索性坐到地上，颤颤巍巍地点了一下刚才的消息。

我知道我不该看，但我没办法控制自己——实在太好奇了。

 

“Master什么的，最讨厌了。”

是一个什么聊天群里的消息。半晌，另一个人跳了出来：

“是啊，哪天死掉我可不管哦。”

接下来便一石激起千层浪，群里开始七嘴八舌：

“总有一天死在游戏里。”

“死在违停罚单堆里。”

“死于碳酸饮料中毒。”

“死于熬夜。”

“因拖延症被上司大卸八块。”

“因为没钱还卡债而半夜静静吊死在银行前。”

“Master看球赛时绝对舍不得死，死也死在插播广告时。”

这是什么！Master去死去死群吗！

内心觉得哭笑不得时，一个消息又弹出来：

“话说，怎么好久不见群主？”

“他不是Master去死嚷嚷得最凶的那个吗？”

“那个怪脾气大叔，真的被他干掉了吗？！”

我心脏突突直跳，僵硬地点了群资料。

他果然是群主。

黑暗的房间里，蓝莹莹的屏幕发出清冷的诡异的光。我握着手机，感觉冷汗渐渐从脊背渗透。

他对我说他Master是自杀，我就天真地信了吗？

不仅信了，还跟着他来到了他家。像中了邪一样，在这座房子里拿着他的手机，一扇一扇地半夜开门。若他的房子装了监控，或我看了不该看的，这蓝头发会不会像故事里的蓝胡子一样……

……我虽不怕死，但这世界上有比死更可怕的东西。

午夜粘稠逼仄的空气，似乎凝结成沉闷的牢笼，令我窒息。我想逃走，但我手机还在楼上；我想给神威乐步打电话求救，但我又不愿在他手机上留下好友的号码。内心挣扎纠结时，楼上传来一声尖叫。

他醒了。我心脏差点停搏，慌乱地从地上爬起来，关了门冲上三楼，一边飞速地编造我半夜溜出来的借口。

房间内只开着床头灯，海人顶着个凌乱的后现代鸡窝头，一脸迷茫地坐在床上发呆。

“我……肚子痛，想喝点热水。”我不动声色地从背后将他手机放回桌上，吞吞吐吐牵强地解释着自己从外面进来的原因。

“喔，水啊。”他仿佛终于回过神，根本没多看我一眼，机械地掀开被子下床：“我给你弄。抱歉做了噩梦，吵到你了。”

他出去了，换成我在那发呆：他信了，这么简单？

过了一会儿，他回来了，头发顺了过来，端来两杯水，还有一小堆药。

我没动我的，直勾勾地看着他熟练地找出几片和水吞下。

“镇静剂。”他觉察到我的眼神，面色苍白地解释：“刚才梦见了恐怖的东西，吓死我了。”

他放下杯子，如释重负一样坐到另一张凳子上：“你好点了吗？如果需要，这里还有止痛药和别的不知能否帮忙的药。”

我留意看了一眼那小一堆药品。

不论其他，他至少看上去还蛮体贴，但……你家药似乎有点多啊。搞一堆神经修复类的药有事没事去吃？那么大的心理压力，究竟是做过了什么事？

我的怀疑有增无减，但又进退两难，最终没有碰其他，只找了他刚才吃的镇静剂，和他一样用水送下去——这不是在演，比起止痛药我的确更需要镇静药一点。

他略显诧异地看我吃掉，并及时察觉到我因苦而微皱的眉头，从旁边的盒子里翻出个什么东西伸给我。

居然是糖。

 

把我当怕吃药的小孩子吗！我浑身都是拒绝的，但他在我面前手掌摊开满眼期待，我别无选择。

“你还真有够天真。”

看我将糖含住后，他终于笑了。

我停住动作，骇然猛看向他。

“你就这么对我无防备？”他站起来，俯身用一蓝一黑的眼睛笑着看我：“我Master的妻子，就是太过善良，把人都当好人，结果就在家里，死在坏人手里了呢。”

该死。我虽早就怀疑他的，谁料防不胜防，还好没咽。我即将吐出时，被他强硬地抓住下颌，用一种捏小鸡一样的力气把我拎上前，直接……用嘴接了过去。

“干嘛，真的是糖啦，这个口味我很喜欢的，不要浪费啊。”

我触电一样挣脱他，慌乱地用手背擦着生疼的下颌和嘴唇，惊恐地往后退。

“误会误会，我只是说，还好你走运，我是个好人，但万一我是个坏人呢？你看，我吃了哦，吃了哦，真的只是糖！”

他看玩笑开大了，开始面露慌张，指着自己的嘴巴一个劲地解释。

我惊魂未定，挪到门口，不打算吃他那一套：

“我为什么要听你教防身，你那么懂自我保护大道理，那么请别随便带陌生人进家门！”

他的笑容消失了，一时间被我噎说不出话，没有血色的嘴唇咬了半晌，才轻轻又张开：

“你知道吗，自我保护的道理，只适用于想求生的人。但对于求死的人来说——”

他走到床头拉开抽屉：“——尤其是今晚就想死的人，简直一文不值。”

我看了一眼抽屉里，惊骇不已。

他却神色轻松，把那满抽屉的安眠药，刀片，还有一个似乎装着遗书的信封又推回去：

“我收拾干净房间，写好信备好药，手机解锁，设置自动发送邮件让一个朋友帮我收拾后事，就是想在今晚一死了之。谁知哪根筋搭错了，想在死前再去Master跳江的桥上走走看，结果遇到了你，计划全打乱了！你知道你在做什么——”

他看着我，一脸义愤的谴责：

“——我本来现在就可以在这死成功的，你害得我整整耽误了一天！”

虽然他很严肃，但那副模样，让我一瞬间不仅对他解除戒备，甚至还没忍住笑了场。

我不厚道地笑了半天，才正色回应：

“你这个理由不成立。第一，即使没遇到我你也死不到家里，而是直接作为无名男尸死到桥下了。第二，你怎么知道我会耽误你？如果我正好也想去死，还特别愿意跟你做个伴呢？”

他蓝黑异瞳的眼睛原本愤怒地看向我，在听完我的话后，慢慢地转为迷惑。

 

半小时后，午夜12点的钟声敲响，我跟他并排坐在床上，彼此都没有睡意。

我们约好凌晨4点。在曙光到来之前一起离开这个房间。

方法很简单。海人搞来的药够他死四次了，分给我绰绰有余。更何况还有以防药物失效而准备的刀片。

现在我们的任务就是等着时间到来，顺便聊着天。

他告诉我，他是在遥远的东方国度，被一对丁克夫妻偶然捡来的，此后就一直对男主人叫Master。因捡到时一只眼睛已经损坏了，Master否定了他做独眼龙海盗Kaito的幻想，强拉着去装了一只黑的。

因为Master脾气大加专制，所以他不喜欢Master，甚至偷偷建了个Master去死群整天跟一帮Kaito吐槽。他喜欢Master的妻子，温柔善良，会照顾人。对他像亲生儿女一样宠溺。

但好景不长，一起恶性入室抢劫案中，独自在家的妻子死于非命。

之后Master带他远走他乡，来到这里。原本是想离开伤心地，但没想到，异国生活的种种新问题让其更加深陷抑郁，终于在一个夏天夜里，这个男人背着他投河自尽。

我选择相信海人的话。毕竟人之将死其言也善。我只是有一个疑点。

“他是夏天死的，你怎么现在才想起来自杀？”

海人拍拍我的头，神色怜爱：“我的事才做完。如果我也死了，他那些残局谁来处理。”他顿了顿，意味深长地望向阁楼的窗：“这个社会对活人都不那么友善，更何况死人。他留下的烂摊子，有形的无形的，我都要一一收拾——不过这些我无所谓，我最受不了的，是那些不堪入耳的莫须有的污名，比如性格孤僻，有神经病，甚至是杀人凶手等等……我必须强迫自己活着，活到去澄清事实还他清白，不然我死不瞑目。”

我简直难以置信，他说的种种社会和人性的阴暗，我全都没有经历过。

“你怎么懂得那么多，你多大啊。”

“20。”

他狡黠地，用vocaloid给Kaito设定的年龄糊弄我。

“那你呢，你为什么要死？”

海人换了话题，反问我。

“我说了，Master已经不需要我了。我以前一直被他圈在身边，又不像你，有能力独自生活。如今离开他，现在不死，难道要将来更难看地去死吗？”

海人沉默了半天，因为想不出答案，便也放弃了，改为逗我开心：

“劝你别死了，你还那么小，跟你Master一样，找个另一半就好了。”

“我才不要，我看着Master恋爱结婚后，从追逐梦想的少年到为生活奔波的普通大人，完全失去魅力了呢。所以我最讨厌谈恋爱了。”

他忍俊不禁，含笑看着我：“你，谈过恋爱吗？”

 

“我还没到20，对大人的世界没兴趣。”

他笑，知道我在故意影射他，但没追究。

“不好奇吗？不想在最后时刻偷偷尝一口吗？”

“不想。”

“喔，怪不得你只能作为Master青少年时代的象征，等他青春期过了就跟你没有话题了呢。因为他长大了而你没有——所以被他抛弃。”

我猛地怒视他，他绝对是故意的。而此刻他知道戳中了我的痛处，看向我的眼神除了猎艳的兴趣，还带了一抹得意：

“要试试吗？不会吃亏的。”

我一定是被蛊惑了，抑或太过不爽他那副满是优越的嘴脸，我居然答应了。

午夜12点三刻，他亲密地拥抱着我，把我按住亲吻到我还手；子夜1点，他撕掉我的衣服，好奇地打量我身体的每一寸，然后爱抚我挑逗我；子夜1点一刻，他从家搞了瓶什么外用药，稍鼓捣了一阵后，就死死地将我锁在身下，略显情急地准备切入正题。

我不知他为什么在这种时候还有性欲，我连成人之爱都无法理解，更别提成人之爱欲。我有点后悔了，但已无法摆脱。手臂被他抓得生疼，腿被扯开到奇怪的角度，酸痛无比，但即刻，跟下身传来的异样刺痛比，筋肉之痛立刻不算什么了。

我使出全力，恶狠狠地挣脱一只脚踹上他：

“你他妈——”

被他温柔地抓住脚踝，顺势抬起来：“骂人是不对的哦。”

他以绝对的优势压制着我，好整以暇享受珍馐一般，慢慢侵犯直至几乎全部占据。我将头埋在手臂中，沮丧地徒劳维持不哭出声。他开始有动作，每一下都伴随着身体深处的诡秘的锐痛，陌生而强烈，仿佛撕裂了腰部以下每一根神经，我无法凭借意志力保持镇静了，开始不受控制地抽噎，脑海中浮出猎奇的场景，是绞肉机和肉。他戴着手套口罩，将一个什么棍子，伸进满是油腻和粘稠的湿乎乎的绞肉机里，开始搅烂那一堆肉，我的肉。

我只觉得我更加不明白了。无数男男女女，为爱死去活来。所以，爱一定是美好的吧。那么为什么，我现在就在做爱，可是……只有痛苦啊。

“没体验过？”察觉到我的异样，他明知故问，然后颇为玩味地笑了一下，竟然退出去了，改为拉起我的手放到唇边亲吻。

我拼命地后悔之前告诉他太多，但已经晚了。身体的痛楚暂时消失，他似乎换了一种路数，像对待青涩的恋人般，只用嘴唇，安抚性地从我的手指一直滑到手臂，到锁骨，然后沿着胸膛向下。温柔宠爱中带着些许情欲和难耐，我恍惚间竟真的有种“与初恋兴奋而拘谨地尝试”的错觉。

——这该死的老手。

 

“别碰我……”

他要吻到我腿间时我终于从幻觉中醒来，竟然莫名地流下了泪，虽然我知道那是快感之源，他大概也是善意地想让我舒服。但我无比抗拒、无比排斥那样撩拨。

出于最后的自尊，我不想跟他过于亲密。那终结前的短暂温情只不过是他给我的精神药片上的糖衣，随着情事的结束会很快瓦解，之后孤独面对赤裸的现实中苦涩的自我，必将更为失落。

面对这样的反应，他似乎有些意外，但很快善解人意地收手了，没有再对我做多余的爱抚，转而下了床站在床边，一言不发钳着我的腿把我拖过去。仅用目光示意了我一下，就准备开门见山直接下半场。

我没控制住自己的脚，又踹中他的肚子，成功把他逼开了口。

“喂，你怎么这么难搞，软硬不吃？”

他捂着下腹，烦躁地哑声抱怨，明显耐心用尽。

“新手，还不知怎么做合格的炮友，抱歉了啊。”

我看他像拿刺猬般为难的样子只觉有趣。

“拜托就一条：求你负责到底，别给我始乱终弃。”

他顿了顿，大概觉得用这个形容419也不妥，又补充：

“以当晚为单位。”

我非常不应景地又笑场了，狼狈地边哭边笑，像个神经病。他想装严肃然而终究破功，偏过头去被我拐得笑得直抖，然后回来抱住我的腿：

“你这混蛋真是够了，忍一下，很快就好。”

他再次进入。因为这次是站姿，故力道大得难以承受。我依然没有任何快感，但本着高尚的责任心，只咬紧牙关，竭力地控制着自己不去反抗。

他看上去也到了极限，不再照顾我的反应，而是残忍地沉默着，只专注追求自己最大的感官享受，动作一次比一次狠，变成了彻底的泄欲式蹂躏折磨。

大概是我自找的。他明明一开始还蛮耐心体贴的来着。

我胡乱想着不着边际的事，差点以为就要这样死了。不过如果没有明天，就和他死在这样的瞬间……似乎也不错？

反正到这个份上，我已经什么都不在乎了，尤其是那位——

Master，你一直奉为最纯洁的少年的你的象征，现在已经没有了哦，被你无情地抛弃后，又被人随手捡去，粗暴地侵犯了呢，这么重要的事，要不要最后郑重地写下来告诉你呢？

 

我忘记我后来又煎熬了多久，只记得脑内一片空白，一团噪音，快要将自己逼疯。而那噪音越来越急促，越来越单调，越来越近越来越响。似乎在逼迫我说时间到了你该走了。

我只能疲惫地应付一下，说太累了，对不起，让我先睡一会儿……睡醒再说。

迷乱中夹杂着剧痛的终点到来时，听他在耳边温柔地对我道了声“晚安”，之后我便再撑不住，放弃思考，沉入黑暗，耳边的噪音于一瞬间变得无穷大，随即意识消解，记忆停止。

 

待我再醒来时，周围一片强烈的金色，让人一瞬间不知身处何处，恍如梦幻。

直到我猛然坐起，看清被金色晨光照亮的屋内的一切，身体深处传来的隐痛才提醒我，昨晚经历了什么。以及……我没死，还活着。

房内一片安静，海人不知所踪。我独自对着窗外的金色朝霞呆愣了一阵，直到突然想起什么，不顾身体的不适跳下床去。

比起昨晚跟那个怪人做的莫名其妙的事，我醒来后第一个闯入脑海的竟是那个红色日记本。

我似乎受着它的无形牵引，轻车熟路踮着脚下了二楼，环顾了一下四周确认没人后，推开昨晚那个诡密的房间。

白天的这个房间一点也不诡异，虽空气不流通，但素雅的窗帘和地毯反而有种静止的温馨。

桌上红色的日记本还在，我对着八音盒上的遗像举了一躬，便摸了本子飞速跑掉。

回到床上后，我将它藏在被子里，紧张而兴奋地从中间翻开。

是符一样的东方语，还好我认得。也归功于书写人字迹整齐清晰，使人阅读无障碍，像是出自一个非常自律的人之手。

 

“Kai每天围着我转，可我讨厌这种感觉。毕竟我这个人，连家人都指望我不上，所以不配，也不值得接受那样一份依赖。”

“因为一点小事，我打了他几下，他哭了，之后连续几天看我都躲躲闪闪。我心里全是负罪感，还有莫名的快感，等着他放弃我。”

“Kai又对我好了起来，vocaloid真奇怪，我真不知他到底喜欢我什么。”

都是这样零零碎碎自言自语的断章，很长。这个书写者口中亲昵的“Kai”，完全无法跟昨晚各种讲大道理的“成熟的大人”风雅海人联系起来。

我继续快速地翻，直到后半部分。

“一睡觉就会做梦，各种光怪陆离的梦，一次坠楼梦醒，就直接大半夜坐到窗台上抽烟，睁眼看着外面想一些榨干脑汁也想不到尽头的事，直到天亮。”

“不知何时，我开始能看到房间里有人影走动，看到外面的天空大地变了颜色。我最喜欢粉红色了，变成粉红色时，会出现好的事情，我最害怕蓝色了，越蓝，就越会出现糟糕的事。我试图回忆她遇害的那天，外面好像真的蓝得像死机的荧屏。我觉得我身上发生了什么，但又说不清道不明，可能我坏掉了吧，像机器失去保养就会坏掉一样，但好可笑喔，人类又不是机器，怎么可能会坏掉呢。”

这之后文字越来越潦草，内容也开始颠三倒四。

“不吃也不睡，经常没来由就抱着Kai大哭。Kai手足无措，只会跟着我哭。我说你这副死样子不靠我怎么活。他竟然说他去死。又被我揍哭了。”

我凝神飞速地读着，扫了下日期，就是半年前的事。这Master不像男人就算了，他是病人；可这赖着Mas不放动不动就开始猛掉雨点的Kai……简直都不如我懂事冷静——离开Master后我还没哭过，昨晚被上哭时不算。

之后又是一些杂事，飞快浏览后，我终于翻到了文字快结束的地方。

句子格式散乱，连标点都懒得加了。

 

“我曾经听人说，连平凡地老去都做不到

现在想起来

为什么要做到呢

如果我平凡地孤独到老，本身就是毫无意义，乃至生不如死的事情，谁那么蠢去做这种事啊

一下子感觉好多了呢

呼吸都顺畅了

今天格外蓝，什么都发蓝，像你的眼睛

谢谢Kai……海人，非常非常对不起，擅自把你作为我们夭折的孩子的替身，又因为奇怪的执着，没有满足你内心深处的愿望

终于决定了，从今以后不要叫我Master

一直想给你带来幸福，这下终于做到了呢

也希望你能给这个世界带来幸福

再见

爱你

Daddy”

此后空白。

对着最后那个落款，我凝固了半天没反应过来，直到扭过劲，想起海人曾提到过他Master夫妻是“丁克”时，我才恍然有点明白。

海人说了谎。他的Master夫妻确切的说法应该是早年丧子，但他潜意识里却不想承认这件事，因为他自己“内心深处的愿望”，是——

嘁，还以为你能有多成熟独立，结果还不是跟我半斤八两。你的Master丧子后脾气乖戾，丧妻后深陷抑郁，你掏心掏肺把他当亲爹，也差不点陪着一起去了。

不过……海人还是不同于我，他那么想死大概是太过痴心情热，想跟天国的他们抱在一起罢了。

跟他一比我还真是冷漠凉薄，想死只为离开Mas消失于世，独自下个什么地狱。

 

楼梯传来脚步声，我慌忙将本子塞到枕头里去。

“早安。”虚掩的门裂出一道缝，探进一个蓝色的头来，笑得周身都是金色的阳光。

我愣愣地看着那头，不知从何开始回应。

头亦没答，只是将身体滑进来——风雅海人不仅活得好好的，还戴着厨房手套，笑嘻嘻端来一锅什么东西给我看。

我看清，猛捂住嘴才没尖叫出来。里面红红黑黑的都是饭，红黑色的饭，像干了的血一样。

“啊哈，你干嘛，没被刀割死，没被我做死，反倒被红豆饭吓死了？”

看我神色大骇差点呕吐的样子，他竟扑哧一声笑出来。

“大概你没见过吧。很好吃的，我家以前经常做。”

他平静地放下饭，摘了手套，坐到床边，用尚带余温的手摸了摸我的头。

“我啊，不想死了。”

我诧异，看向他。看他的神情，也绝不像是简单因为昨晚那缠绵一夜而改变决定。

“我其实……”没等我开口，他自顾自地答了：“4点的时候醒过来了，我想把你叫醒，但是你居然不理我，还说着各种语言混搭的梦话。”

“我想自己死，但我怕你醒了之后被我吓死，就想明天再说吧，今天先起床做点饭吃。”

“至于改变主意，是在给你做早饭时。”

“你知道吗，我Master带着我移民这里之前，我Ma……啊确切地说，是我Master的前妻啦，也是这么在我赖床的时候，做一顿带红豆香气的美好早饭，端到卧室里哄我起来的。”

他神情突然温柔了起来，看向我的眼神充满了无尽的溺爱：

“你如果不死，我天天给你做饭好不好？我做饭很好吃的，不来试试吗，绝对——”他戛然打住，惊诧地看向我的手侧。

然后默默地伸出手，将我枕下的红本子抽出来举给我看。

我脸上发热，心里发虚，不敢对视他的眼睛：

“对不起，我不是故……”

“不必道歉。”

他竟没有生气，只是沉默了一会儿，低头双手插入头发：“算了，我也不见得有多磊落。我拖着你不让你死，其实完全是出于我自私，我只是，只是……”

他说不下去了，他又哭了，仿佛他在Master离世后好不容易成长为的大人，只一朝就分崩离析，变回日记本里那个渴望像人类小孩一样撒娇得到父母之爱的孩子。

 

“你们交往了？”圣诞节的下午，神威乐步一脸难以置信，听我讲完遇见海人的始末，看我将昨晚刚搬来的箱子一个个搬走。

“对。”我停下来擦汗。

“你疯了？你们才认识几小时？一旦他有坏心或者是变态怎么办。”

“我最初也这么想来着，但后来才发现是误解。他挺好，挺可爱的，还没我变态。”

我认真地竭力辩解。

乐步深深担忧地看了我一眼：“我对此十分怀疑。别给自己洗脑了，联系一下你Mas吧。无论他的动机如何，事实就是：他强奸了你，再对你温柔，你就十分配合地演起了斯德哥尔摩。”

我将最后两个包裹提起，走出去扔上已经开熟的Ice blade：“我早就决定脱离我Mas了。那个海人，天天挨他那个暴脾气的Mas揍，直到那个人亡故心理依赖症也没治好，还跟着要死要活，你说谁是真的斯德哥尔摩。”

乐步皱着眉尾随着我穷追不舍：“好吧你明知他那样，为什么还选择他，找个稍微正常的人不可以吗。”

我背靠车后备箱，直接笑出来了：“我随时愿意跟他换，去当那个稍微正常点的人呢。他Master虽去了，但爱都留给了他，两个人仿佛都在冥冥中守护他一样。不像我的Master，人还活着，对我的爱已经死了。”

我头也不回绕到车前，跳上驾驶位回身拉车门：

“我这个，被抛弃的童真，不交给他，还能交给谁守护呢？”

乐步被我这一套神逻辑驳得瞠目结舌哑口无言，最后长叹一句：“你们两个简直都是精神病。”

 

告别乐步后，我一路慢悠悠开着老爷车，思来想去，发现神威乐步最后那句话还真说对了。

风雅海人之所以放弃死的念头，不是因为遇见我有多奇迹，只是因为他在我这里找到了发泄的出口——在无家可归的我身上，他看到了过去的自己，便下意识不想让我，或者说第二个他成为悲剧，所以他不知不觉扮演起他理想中Master的角色，施与我爱（虽然怪异地夹杂了性的成分）。只有这样，他那个因失去最后的爱而快要毁灭的自我，才终于得到心理上的救赎。

 

而心安理得接受这一切的我，又何尝是个心理上的正常人。我只是在他身上寻找着我记忆中过去Master的影子，假装一切都没有变，自欺欺人地延续着我原来的生活。

我知道我们的邂逅，我们所谓的新生活，只是表面的美好。在现实世界中，真正的光明从未曾降临于他或者我。我们只是两缕亡魂，在即将崩溃时，拼命在泥沼中挣扎，终于摸到一块陆地，以为得以求生。

实则，我们摸索到的，只是各自那真正的自我的躯骸——在一片黑暗中，我们带着绝处逢生的幻觉与它紧紧相拥，幸福到泣不成声。


End file.
